Handy man
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Fed up of people keep trying to set him up, Arthur moves into a new flat to make a fresh start where he meets the handy man, hoping he will fix more than things around the flat. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head. Let me know what you think._

_I don't know how many chapters this will have. I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made :)_

_Warning: This is malexmale. (Eventually.)_

* * *

Arthur stood up from the table at the restaurant and hurried over to a waiter. "Excuse me. I would like to pay the bill for table eight. Quickly." the waiter nodded and hurried Arthur over to where he had to pay. Once everything paid, Arthur shook the waiters hand. "The food was delicious. Thank you." he said before rushing out.

Valiant came back from the toilets to see that Arthur was no longer at their table, he walked over and sat down, finding a small piece of paper next to his plate.

_I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work. I've already paid. See you around. A._

Valiant scrunched up the note and walked out of the restaurant and looked around for Arthur but saw no-one in sight.

* * *

Arthur got into his flat and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. _That's it._ He thought. _No more blind dates set up by Morgana. Or anyone else for that matter. Each one gets worse each time they go on. From now on, I will pick who I want to go out with._

Arthur walked over to his settee and sat down. He picked up the paper on his small table in front of him and turned to the page for flats to rent. _New flat. New start._ He thought.

The next day, Arthur went to view the six flats that he had circled in the paper, but didn't like any of them. As he walked down the street and turned the corner he saw a removal van parked outside a block of flats. _Coming or going?_ Two blokes came out of the building carrying a unit. _Going. _He thought and ran into the building following the removal men to the flat they were emptying. When he got there he asked if the person who lived there was around. The bloke he asked directed him to a couple. He walked up to them and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Hi I'm Arthur."

The bloke held out his hand and shook Arthur's. "I'm Lancelot and this is my wife Guinevere, or Gwen for short." Arthur smiled at her. "I was wondering if you found a buyer or anything for the flat?"

"No we haven't. We have put in the papers that we want to sell it but no-one has seemed that interested." Gwen explained.

"Well from what I've seen by walking in here and finding you two I love it. Instead of buying, would you willing to rent it out to me."

"We don't really want to rent it out. We're moving to a bigger place because I am twenty weeks pregnant and we need a bigger place, plus we could do with the money, that's why we decided to sell instead of rent."

Arthur nodded. "What if I pay the rate that people renting some of the flats in this building pay?"

"That's six hundred pounds a month." Lancelot said.

"That's fine. Was last night your last night in this flat?" Gwen nodded.

"Well, it's the first of May today. So If I move in today, I can pay you for last month and this month now, and then pay the rent every week or month. It's up to you."

Lancelot looked at his wife who smiled before looking back at Arthur. "You've got yourself a deal." he said, shaking Arthur's hand once more.

* * *

When all was all sorted. Arthur went to the bloke who was in charge of the removal men. "Excuse me mate. Have you got another job on after this?"

"No."

"How long will it be until you finish this job?"

"A couple of hours."

"Well, what you are getting for this job, I'll double it if you come to mine when done and move my stuff here. What do you say?"

"I say, give me your address and we'll be there in two hours." Arthur wrote his address down and rushed off home to get everything packed up.

* * *

By the end of the day, all of Arthur's stuff was moved into his new flat. He still had to sort out stuff from his other flat but that could wait until tomorrow. For now all he wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Everything was still boxed up. The only thing he had done is make up his bed, get his kettle and tea bags out, he went to the shop and got a pint of milk, the only thing that was sat in his fridge. All ready for morning.

After his shower, he just wrapped the towel round his waist when there was a knock on his door. Arthur sighed, not caring that he was in just his towel, he walked through the length of his new flat to the door and opened it. Stood in the hallway was a man who looked about his age, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes?"

The man looked him up and down. "I'm sorry. I seem to have caught you at a bad time. I thought I'd just come and introduce myself. I am the handy man in this building. Anything that needs fixing or mending, give me a ring." he said, handing a card over to Arthur, who took it and glanced at it before looking back up at the man in his doorway. "And your name is?"

"Merlin."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_The next chapter will be up within ten days. _

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story as well as making it one of their favorites and putting it on story alert. Thank you everyone :)_

_Warning: This is malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_I apologise for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

"Right then. _Mer_lin. You can come by sometime tomorrow if you can. There is a big crack on the bathroom wall above the door." Merlin smiled, flashing Arthur his white teeth. Arthur felt his stomach flip.

"I'll be round about half nine in the moning. Is that alright?"

"That's fine."

"Careful you don't slip."

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"Your dripping water on the floor." Arthur looked down and saw a small puddle of water at his feet, he looked back up and grinned at Merlin. "Cheers. See you tomorrow morning." Merlin nodded his head and walked away, leaving Arthur to shut the door. _If he's the handy man, I'll break things to get him in here. _Arthur thought with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The next Morning, Arthur was up at seven. He knew that he'd have a busy day unpacking everything so he thought he'd get an early start on everything. He got all the boxes that had 'bedroom' wrote on them and moved them into his room and started to unpack everything.

Once his bedroom was done. He made a start on his kitchen. After deciding what will go where in the kitchen, he was about to open a box when there was a knock on his door. He left the box where it was and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Merlin stood there with a smile on his face. "Morning." he said.

"Morning. Did you used to do stuff for Gwen and Lancelot?"

"I did."

"Then you know your way around." Arthur smirked and left Merlin to let himself in as he went back to the kitchen to un-pack.

When all was where he wanted it, he called out to Merlin. "Do you want a drink?"

"Tea please." came the reply

"How do you take it?"

"No milk, one sugar."

"How can you drink tea without milk in it?" Arthur mumbled to himself.

"You have no choice when you can't drink milk." Came Merlin's voice. Arthur jumped and turned around to see Merlin smiling at him.

"You're lactose intolerant." Arthur guessed.

Merlin nodded his head. "Can you drink that lactose-free milk?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to get some of that in then." The smile disappeared from Merlin's face. "Why?"

"Because you will be here more often than not Merlin. I grew up with everything given to me and fixed for me. I don't even know how to change a plug." Merlin chuckled. "I've got no problem with that, I could do with the money. You do own this flat don't you?"

"Yes." Arthur lied. He knew that if Merlin knew he didn't then anything that went wrong with the flat Gwen and Lancelot would have to pay seeing as they still owned it, and with a baby on the way, they will need every last penny.

Merlin nodded. "I just came in here to tell you I forgot something I need to fix the wall above the door, I'll only be gone five minutes."

Arthur nodded. "Well leave the door on the latch so you can let yourself back in."

* * *

Arthur set about making him and Merlin a drink, he heard Merlin come back in a few minutes later. When the drinks were made he walked to the bathroom with a drink in each hand and came to a stop when he saw the sight in front of him.

Merlin was reaching up, that caused his t-shirt to ride up, showing his middle and short dark hair that disappeared under his jeans. Arthur followed the trail with his eyes, wishing Merlin's jeans weren't there so he could follow the trail of hair to where he knew it led.

Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked away from what he was doing to find Arthur staring. Merlin smiled to himself and cleared his throat. Arthur blinked and looked at Merlin. "I-I'm s-sorry. I- I didn't m-mean to stare." Arthur stuttered. He placed Merlin's cup down and walked away.

Merlin put his tools down and followed Arthur, ignoring his cup. "Arthur wait. What's up?"

Arthur stopped and turned to face Merlin. "I'll understand if you don't want to come here anymore."

"And why do you think that I wouldn't want to come anymore?"

"Because I'm gay and you caught me staring at you and it's made you uncomfortable."

"No it hasn't. And you being gay doesn't bother me Arthur."

"It doesn't?"

"No. Why would it. I'm gay myself."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Are you alright now?" When Arthur nodded, Merlin gave him one of his brilliant smiles. "Good. I'll get back to work. Thanks for the tea." Merlin said and walked back to the bathroom, not noticing the smile on Arthur's face or knowing the thoughts that were running through Arthur's mind.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter three will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_I don't know how many more chapter this story will have. Thank you to all who have reviewed, put on story alert and made one of their favorites. You're the best :)_

_A/N 1:Warning: malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_A/N 2:I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

_A/N3: This would have been up yesterday but, I've had a bit of trouble trying to post this chapter :)_

* * *

That afternoon when Arthur was still unpacking stuff, there was a knock on his door, he opened it with a smile on his face, expecting Merlin as he still hadn't told anyone about his move and was surprised to see Gwen stood there.

"Gwen?"

"Hello Arthur. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Arthur opened the door wider and Gwen made her way in. "Still unpacking I see." she said looking around. "Yep."

"I've left Lancelot to it. I've come here to drop something off."

"What's that?"

Gwen dropped some money on the table near her. "I am very good friends with Merlin. I asked him if he had a chance to meet you yet and he said that not only had he already met you, he also did a job for you and you paid him because you told him that you owned the flat." she said with a smile on her face.

"My plan backfired then."

"What plan was that?"

"I didn't know you knew Merlin all that well. I know with a baby coming you will need all the money you can get. I was brought up with everything brought me and everything done for me, so if I'm stuck for anything, I will need Merlin's help. I know with you still owning this flat, that anything that goes wrong, you will have to pay, but I pay rent and whilst I am paying rent, I will be paying Merlin with my own money. You keep your money Gwen."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will Gwen. I'm a single bloke living on my own, I have no children to raise. The only thing I have to fork out for is rent and food. Please let me do this. If I'm living in this flat then surely I should be the one to pay for Merlin to fix things if it's my fault in the first place."

Gwen sighed and looked as though she was thinking about it. "Ok. If that's what you want to do, then thank you very much. I'm leaving this here though." she said, pointing to the money on the table. "Bye Arthur." she said, letting herself out.

* * *

Later that day Arthur went shopping to mothercare. He knew Gwen and Lancelot wouldn't take the money back, so he would give it them back in the way that would help them. After paying, spending more money than Gwen left, he gave the store Gwen and Lancelot's address and asked if they would deliver it along with his little note so they would know who it was from.

_From Arthur. x._ Was all that he wrote.

He left the shop with a smile on his face, knowing he would be expecting a visit from Gwen again over the next few days.

* * *

Later that night after Arthur had had a shower, he just managed to put his boxer shorts on when there was a knock on his door.

He opened the door and found Merlin stood there. "Whenever you knock on my door I seem to be wearing next to nothing." Arthur said grinning at Merlin.

"I call that good timing."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Merlin blinked. He couldn't believe he said that. He meant to think it. Not say it. "Um. Have you finished unpacking?"

"I have."

"You don't still have your cardboard boxes do you?"

"Yeah. I was going to get rid of them tomorrow. Why?"

"Can I have them? I need to move some things into to storage."

"Of course you can. Hang on. I'll get them for you." Merlin took a couple of steps inside the door when Arthur walked off. Merlin shook his head when he found himself staring at Arthur's arse as he walked away.

Arthur came back a few minutes later and handed Merlin the flatened boxes. Merlin took them off him and looked at them. "Why are some of them scuffled up?"

"I made a couple of them too heavy. If I picked them up, it would have split at the bottom, so I dragged it along. I always tend to put all the heavy stuff in one box and not think what could happen if I picked it up until I've packed it."

Merlin laughed. "Will is just the same."

Arthur frowned. "Who's Will?"

"My partner."

Arthur tried to not let the hurt he was feeling appear on his face."Well it's late and I have to be up early, so I'll see you around Merlin." Arthur all but pushed a perplexed Merlin out of his flat before shutting the door.

Arthur leaned back against the door and put his head in his hands, sighing loudly. _All the blokes Morgana set me up with and the one I can actually see myself with is with someone else._ Arthur pushed himself away from the door and slowly made his way to bed with only one person on his mind.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter four will be up within ten days :)_

_Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, put this on story alert or made one of their favorites. It has made me write to get the next chapter up :)_

_A/N: malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_A/N 2: Sorry for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

Over the next week Arthur avoided Merlin as best he could. If Arthur ever passed Merlin in the building, he would give Merlin a curt nod before carrying on his way, missing the hurt look Merlin had on his face everytime this happened.

A week after Merlin got pushed from Arthur's flat he was in the one next door, fixing a faulty wall socket. "Would you like a cup of tea dear?" the elderly lady asked him.

"Um, no thanks Mrs Whiston. I'm almost finished here."

"Okay dear."

When Merlin was all done and packed up, Mrs Whiston saw him to the door. She opened the door and they both came face to face with a delivery bloke who had his hand up as if he was about to knock on the door.

"Mrs Whiston?"

"That's me."

"We was informed to leave this with you if Mr Pendragon wasn't in."

"That's right." Mrs Whiston showed the man proof of who she was before signing for the booklet which Merlin took as it looked thick and heavy. The man smiled and bid them both good day and left.

Merlin looked down at the book in his hands and saw it was an information book for 'do it yourself' jobs around the home. Merlin flicked through it and saw that it was in alphabetical order of how to fix things around the home.

Mrs Whiston patted Merlin's arm and smiled at him. "I'm sure he just feels awful of having to call on you all the while." she said, trying to reassure him, but not believing it herself.

"It's not that. I've only done a couple of jobs for him."

"Perhaps he can't afford it?" she guessed.

"I don't think it's that either." Merlin placed the book down on the table near her door and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Let me know if you have any more problems."

"I will dear. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

When Merlin left, Mrs Whiston wrote a small note and attached it to Arthur's door, letting him know that his book came before going back into her flat.

* * *

The next day was Arthur's day off so he spent it reading the book that Mrs Whiston signed for him. He went straight to the page that told you how to sort out a leaking pipe. After reading what to do several times, he stood up to make his way to the bathroom, but never made it as someone was pounding on his door. He opened his door and saw Gwen stood there, he opened the door wider and she walked in. He shut the door and as soon as he turned to face her, he found his arms full of her. "Thank you for the gifts." she pulled back and looked at him. "Am I right in guessing that they were bought with the money I left here?"

"You are."

"I didn't leave that much."

"I know. I bought some stuff as well."

"Thank you Arthur. You won't believe how happy me and Lancelot are that it was you who walked in here that day." Arthur chuckled and sat down, inviting Gwen to do the same. When she sat, she looked at Arthur before speaking. "What's happening between you and Merlin."

"Nothing."

"I know that. I want to know why. And don't think about lying to me."

Arthur sighed. "I fancy Merlin. I was relieved to find out that he was gay, hoping that something would happen, I was even thinking about breaking things around the flat, just so that he would come round. Then one night last week he came and asked me for my boxes that I used. He mentioned someone called Will. I asked him who Will was and he told me that he was his partner."

"So you have been ignoring him because it hurts that he's with someone and you can't have him?"

"Yeah."

"Arthur you are so stupid. Will is Merlin's _work_ partner and is straight."

"Oh." Arthur dropped his head so he wouldn't have to look at Gwen. How could he have been so stupid in jumping to conclusions.

"So. Are you going to talk to Merlin and explain?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because now I feel stupid."

Gwen huffed and stood up. "Men. I've got one at home wrapping me up in cotton wool thinking he knows best even though it's me carrying the baby. A handy man who has been crying on my shoulder over the bloke in front of me who won't even try to make amends once he realised he was wrong because he feels stupid. I think I might just save myself the hassle and become a lesbian. I won't have a bloke complaining, moaning or lecturing me left right and center." she said before letting herself out.

Even though Arthur was taken back by Gwen's little rant he couldn't stop the big smile on his face. Merlin was single, and he was upset that Arthur wasn't talking to him, which meant he must at least care for Arthur.

After ten minutes of sitting, Arthur made his way to the bathroom to try and fix the leaking pipe, unaware that when Gwen left, she left the door on the latch so that a certain handy man could let himself in after being told a few things by Gwen.

* * *

After a couple of hours of trying to fix the pipe in his bathroom, Arthur stood back and grinned when he thought he had finally done it. The grin was soon was wiped off his face though when the pipe burst and soaked him from head to foot.

"Well. First it was just a towel, then just in your boxer shorts, now, in wet clothes that stick to you giving me the perfect view of just how tight and firm your arse is."

Arthur turned and saw Merlin leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. "Oh the front's even better." Arthur followed Merlin eyes downwards. He took his wet top off and chucked it at Merlin, hitting him in the face, making him laugh.

"Shall I sort this out whilst you get dry and changed?"

Arthur smiled and nodded, rubbing himself against Merlin who made no effort to let Arthur walk freely from the bathroom.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Message to: MarillaT'Pel, DreamScribbler and HELEN. All three of you were right :) I couldn't put Merlin or Arthur with anyone else but each other :)_

_Chapter five will be up within ten days :)_

_Review? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this on story alert or made it their favorite. It's made me write this chapter and post it within a day of posting chapter four :)_

_I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_

__

_This is malexmale. _

* * *

Arthur went in his bedroom and got dry and changed, with a smile that never left his face. Not bothering with a top, he went back to the bathroom with just his bottoms on. "That didn't take you long."

Merlin turned around and looked at Arthur's bare chest before looking at him. "It doesn't take long when you know what you're doing. I've sorted it for now, but you will need a new piece to it."

"That's fine. Do you want to talk." Merlin nodded and followed Arthur over to the settee. Merlin was about to sit down but Arthur stopped. "Drop them."

Merlin frowned. "I'm not holding them, whatever they are."

Arthur chuckled. "I mean your jeans, they are wet from when I brushed up against you, you'll get my settee wet."

Merlin took his jeans and trainers off and went to sit down only to be stopped by Arthur again. "Your top as well Merlin." Merlin took his top off and dropped it on top of his jeans and trainers and stood in front of Arthur wearing just his boxer shorts. "Any excuse to see me naked eh Arthur."

"Got it in one Merlin." Arthur replied, smirking at a smiling Merlin. "Now you can sit."

Merlin sat down next to Arthur. "I talked to Gwen."

"So did I."

"So you pushed me out of your flat and ignored me all week because when I told you Will was my partner, you thought boyfriend."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Lets start over." Merlin held his hand out to Arthur. "Hi, I'm Merlin. I'm a handy man for this building. My work partner Will who has a wife and three year old little girl, works in the building across the road. I'm gay and fancy a certain blond, with a sexy body, from what I have seen up to now, and gorgeous blue eyes."

Arthur smiled and took Merlin's hand. "I'm Arthur. I work for my fathers company. I moved here to get away from my annoying step sister Morgana who made it her purpose to set me up on date after date after date. I never had a handy man in the other place I lived, but looking at you I'm glad this place has one. I'm also gay and fancy certain handy men who are tall, dark hair and piercing blue eyes." Merlin laughed at Arthur and went to pull his hand out of Arthur's grip, but Arthur pulled Merlin's hand towards him and when Merlin jerked forwards, Arthur placed his lips upon Merlin's.

Merlin leaned forwards and pushed Arthur into a laying position and laid on top of him. Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's back before firmly resting on his arse. Arthur brought his hands round to the front and went to pull Merlin's boxer shorts down when there was a furious banging on the door. "Arthur Pendragon you open this door at once." came Morgana's shrill voice. Merlin pulled back from Arthur and they both looked at the door. "How did she find me?"

"Arthur you open this door right now." Merlin stood up and started to put his clothes on. "I don't think so Merlin. Wait in my bedroom. How she sounds I will need saving after about five minutes." Merlin nodded and gave Arthur a chaste kiss before going to Arthur's room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Arthur opened the door and Morgana charged her way past him. "Come in why don't you."

"Why did you move flats and not tell me?" she asked, ignoring his sarcastic remark.

"New flat. New start Morgana. I couldn't go on any more of the dates you set me up with. That Valiant was the worse one. He did nothing but talk about himself, not remotely interested in what I had to say, he flirted with the waiter and waitress in front of me. Eyed other people up as well. So when he went to the toilet I paid and left. I got back to my flat and decided a new flat and new start is just what I needed. From now on Morgana I'll find myself a boyfriend on my own."

"You can't do that on your own. You will need my help."

* * *

Merlin who had been listening, frowned. _Who does she think she is. _Merlin took his boxer shorts off and spread his clothes around the room. _I'll show her that Arthur can get someone on his own. _Merlin got in Arthur's bed and started stroking his self slowly whilst thinking of Arthur. Once he was hard he called out to Arthur.

* * *

Morgana sat on the arm of the settee. "Now I know this bloke who-"

"Arthur." Morgana froze when she heard someone moan out Arthur's name. "Where are you? I'm hard and waiting for you to pound me into this mattress after we nearly broke the settee." Merlin called out. Arthur tried his hardest not to laugh when Morgana shot off the settee and looked at Arthur, before walking to where she heard the voice.

She stopped outside his bedroom door and pointed at it, looking at Arthur. "Bedroom?" she asked. When Arthur nodded, she opened the door and saw Merlin sat up in bed with just a sheet thrown over his lower half that was tented. "Um. Hello." Merlin said, smiling when he saw Arthur smirking behind her. "Who are you?" Arthur moved past Morgana and stood at the side of the bed near Merlin. "This is Merlin."

"I'm his boyfriend."

"I don't think so. Arthur only went on that date three weeks ago and I know that Arthur don't call anyone his boyfriend or have them sleep in his bed until he has been with them for at least a month. Merlin got out of the bed and stood directly behind Arthur, hiding his nudity from Morgana. "I'm not like anyone else." Merlin slid his hands round to the front of Arthur and dipped them under Arthur's waist band. He slid his hand lower and took hold of Arthur's cock. "Isn't that right Arthur?" He said. Arthur shivered when he felt Merlin hot breath on his ear. "It sure is."

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "Obviously I've come at a bad time."

"And I have yet to come." Arthur moved his arse back. "Merlin." he tried to sound stern but feeling Merlin's hard cock press against him, it came out as a moan.

"Oh do that again."

Morgana smirked. "I'll stop by in a few days Arthur. Nice to meet you Merlin. I'll see myself out."

* * *

When Arthur heard the door slam shut he took Merlin's hands from his cock and turned to face him. "Why did you do that?"

"You said that after five minutes you might need rescuing and after two minutes I heard enough so took things into my own hands." Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

Merlin stripped Arthur of his bottoms. "Less talking, more fucking. I meant what I called out you know. I'm hard." he ground into Arthur letting him know that fact. "And waiting for you to pound me in to the mattress." Merlin fell back onto the bed, taking Arthur with him. Merlin took hold of Arthur's cock again. "I want this gorgeous cock in me Arthur."

Arthur started to prepare Merlin with his fingers whilst kissing him. After adding the third finger, Merlin broke the kiss. "Now Arthur. Please." Arthur pulled his fingers out and sheathed himself inside Merlin who moaned. "Oh Merlin." Arthur started thrusting in and out of Merlin who wrapped his legs around Arthur. "Harder Arthur, faster." Arthur sped up and started pumping Merlin's cock along with his thrusts. Merlin gripped hold of the bed sheets, scrunching them with his fists, making his knuckles go white. "Ah, ah, ah, ah." Merlin called out with every bang the bed made against the wall. "Oh gods Arthur. I'm coming."

"Me too Merlin. AGH MERLIN." Arthur called out as he came, spilling all into Merlin who came, crying out Arthur's name, spilling all on both of their stomachs. Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin, burying his face in Merlin's neck.

Merlin turned his head to the side and started kissing Arthur's ear and licking the shell before sucking his lobe. Whilst doing this, Merlin was clenching around Arthur who was still inside him. Arthur moaned. "Merlin, what are you trying to do to me?" Merlin chuckled and looked at Arthur who moved his head to look down at him. "Are you my boyfriend then Merlin?"

"I better be after what we've just done." Arthur laughed and leaned down to kiss Merlin. He felt himself getting hard again. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh yes." Merlin said, smiling as he brought Arthur lips down to his once more.

* * *

_What do yo think?_

_Chapter six will be up within ten days. I write that but it will probably be up within a few days. :)_

_The next chapter will be the last one._

_Review? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_The final chapter's up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You're the best :)_

_This is malexmale._

_Sorry in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

_Three months later._

In the last three months, Merlin had moved in with Arthur and Merlin was in the process of opening his own little shop around the corner from their flat. He was still a handy man, but not for the building any longer.

Merlin told Will that he wanted out and within a week, Will found someone else. Merlin and Will came to an agreement, because Will's new partner wouldn't be coming yet, Merlin agreed to continue to be the handy man for the building until his shop opened.

Arthur was lying on his back on the settee with Merlin lying on his side, arms wrapped around Arthur, head resting on his chest. It was Arthur's day off and he wanted to just stay in the flat all day with Merlin.

Merlin undone Arthur's belt and jeans and pulled down the zipper. He leaned up and started kissing Arthur as he slipped his hand inside, taking hold of Arthur's cock. Arthur moaned and pulled Merlin on top of him, he pulled Merlin's top off and chucked it on the floor and was about to undo Merlin's jeans when Merlin's mobile rang. Merlin pulled back from Arthur and sighed before picking his phone up. "Merlin Emrys. I'll be there in five minutes."

Arthur groaned as Merlin got off him and put his top back on. He looked down at Arthur and frowned. "Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"I'm going to lie here, completely naked and wait for you. You knowing this, will hurry the job to get back to me."

"And if someone comes in and sees you lying there naked?"

"Then they will get an eyeful."

"I don't think so. I'm going to lock the door behind me. No-one but me is allowed to see you in all your naked glory. And this." Merlin bent forward and teasingly stroked Arthur's cock, making him moan. "Is for my eyes only."

"Possessive aren't you."

"Oh yes." Merlin gave Arthur a chaste kiss and stood up. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Make sure you are." Arthur watched Merlin leave and smiled when he heard the door lock behind him.

* * *

One hour later, Merlin walked into the flat to find Arthur in the same position he was in when he left, but he was asleep. Merlin smiled and stripped himself bare. He walked over to Arthur and carefully got on the settee, legs either side of Arthur's, he took hold of Arthur's cock and started to stroke Arthur, who arched up in his sleep and groaned. Once Arthur was hard Merlin lined Arthur's cock up with his entrance and impaled himself on Arthur who woke up and looked up at Merlin. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I saw you asleep and decided to wake you."

"And what a way to do so." Merlin said nothing, he just smiled as he started to ride Arthur. Merlin threw his head back as Arthur started to thrust up and grabbed Merlin's cock, pumping it in time with thrusts. Merlin started bouncing up and down faster as he reached his climax, shouting Arthur's name as he came.

Seeing Merlin, head thrown back, mouth slightly open, screaming his name, made Arthur come, spilling all into Merlin.

* * *

Two weeks later Merlin's shop was open. Will's new partner was due the next day so he told Merlin to be in his shop, promising he will be stopping by. At half past four on the first day, Merlin shut the shop and went home. He walked into his and Arthur's flat and started to make them both something to eat as Arthur would be home from work within an hour.

Merlin had just finished cooking when Arthur walked in, wrapping his arms around Merlin, kissing the back of his neck, grounding his erection against Merlin's arse. "Are you serious? You've just walked in."

"Can I help it that I've missed you?" Arthur pulled away. "How was your first day in the shop?"

"Fantastic." Merlin said with a grin on his face.

"That's a shame." Arthur said, pretending to be disappointed.

Merlin frowned. "Why is that?"

"I have a thing for handy men Merlin." he said, teasing him.

"Do you?"

"I fell for you didn't I?" Arthur said with a smirk on his face. Merlin laughed and was about to sit down with his food when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." he said to Arthur.

Merlin opened the door and saw a bloke in his late twenties stood there. "You alright?" he said, flashing Merlin a smile. "I'm the buildings new handy man. Name's Gwaine."

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Arthur?" he called.

"Yeah?" he heard Arthur call back.

Merlin looked at Gwaine again before looking back over his shoulder. "We're moving."

* * *

_The end. What do you think?_

_Thanks again. You're the best. :)_

_Message to Helen: I will write your story. It will be AU. Is that alright? And it will be up within three weeks. I've got a busy time ahead._

_Review? :)_


End file.
